


You're the Best Thing About Wisconsin

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, for me it's about time, it's about time they said those three words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does Hux really love Kylo Ren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Best Thing About Wisconsin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely getting back into writing and I really appreciate you guys sticking around and reading my work. As always, enjoy and any feedback is appreciated!! Also, sorry for any spelling errors and whatnot!

“Remind me never to go outside again, under any circumstances.” 

Hux peeled the shirt off to reveal the pinkish red burn all along his back. He looked at it in the mirror and furrowed his brow. He swore he put enough sunscreen on before his day at the beach. He must have missed a spot…or his entire back when he fell asleep for a bit. 

“I told you maybe you should reapply three times for good measure!” Hux heard Chelsea call from the kitchen. 

It didn’t take her long to assume the role of mother once Hux arrived in California. It was awkward at first, living with a woman whom he hardly knew and now, she was like the aunt Hux never had. He couldn’t exactly say mother, per say, but aunt was a much better term for her, Hux decided. Aunt Chelsea had a nicer ring to it than surrogate mom. 

“I put it on twice and that’s usually enough!” Hux called from the bathroom. 

“In the dairy state, maybe!” Chelsea laughed. “There should be some aloe in the cabinet on the second shelf. Do you need any help?” 

“No, I think I’ve got it.” 

As he was about to apply the aloe, he felt something buzz in his pocket. He phone was ringing. He checked to see who it was. Kylo. They hadn’t talked in a while, three days at least. Kylo was probably worried where he’d been this whole time. It wasn’t like Hux was avoiding him, or Phasma, at that matter. He’d been…busy. He really was busy, with this week being his last week in California before he had to head back to Wisconsin. He really didn’t want to go back to Wisconsin but if Kylo was going to be back when he came home…

“Hello?” Hux answered. 

“Look who decides to pick up his phone.” Kylo teased. 

Hux sighed. While absence made the heart grow fonder, Kylo really needed to take it easy when it came to how much talking they needed to do in their relationship. 

“Oh come on, Ren,” said Hux. “It wasn’t like I’ve been ignoring you. Chelsea and I have been busy spending as much time together before I head back home. The other day we went to the pier. Yesterday, we went to San Francisco for the day. Oh, you’re not gonna believe what I did today. I went to the beach.” 

Kylo paused. “You went to the beach? Like, deliberately?”  
“Yes, Kylo. I went to the beach today and I got burned.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me, considering you burn faster than a marshmallow on a stick in a bonfire.” 

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny.” 

Kylo was amused by his own joke. Hux smiled. He really did love that goofy weird laugh of his. 

“I really have missed you though,” Kylo said quietly. 

“I missed you too,” said Hux. “You know how bad I can be at these things, forgetting to call you and not showing how much I care about you all the time.” 

“I know, Hux, but…I don’t know…” 

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing, let’s just forget about it. How’s Chelsea doing?” 

“No, tell me. What is it?”

Hux could hear Kylo take a couple of deep breaths and then mutter something to himself. “Hux, sometimes I wish you could be a little more…” 

“Spit it out.” 

“Romantic.” 

He stared at his phone for a minute, shaking his head at what he just heard, and put it back to his ear. “What did you just say?” 

“You heard me,” Kylo said with assertion. “When was the last time you did anything romantic for me?” 

“Are you kidding me? We’re in high school! Do you want me to blow off fireworks for you with a string quartet?” 

“No! But you know what I mean, like, little things every now and then.” 

“Who put you up to this? Did your new friends say something to you about this? Oh god, don’t tell me you and your cousin have been talking and…” 

“No! No one put me up to this! I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking, especially since we’ve been apart for so long. Ugh, I don’t know, Hux. Maybe it’s because I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too. I promise, we’ll do something as soon as we both land in Wisconsin on Saturday and-”

“I’m not coming back this Saturday.” 

Hux almost dropped the phone. He could hear Chelsea calling his name. “You-you’re not coming back Saturday? I thought you said that-” 

“Yeah, I thought I was too. Turns out, after the camp is over, I’m staying with Uncle Luke until the last weekend before school starts. I can’t believe my luck…” 

Hux couldn’t believe his luck either. Another two weeks without Kylo Ren? Now Hux was really starting to feel like a jerk about not wanting to talk to him every single day. 

“Hey, I have to get going now. I promised Poe I’d help with setting up for the talent show. It’s our last big hurrah before the campers have to go home Saturday morning. It’s kind of a big deal there, I guess.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“I’ll try to call you later, I gotta go now.” 

“Listen, I’m” 

Click. 

The phone went dead. Was this Karma’s way of telling Hux that perhaps he could’ve been better to Kylo? No, Hux thought. Karma wouldn’t do such a thing. In fact, it was his pure damn luck that Kylo wasn’t coming home with him.

Hux left the bathroom and flopped himself down on his bed. He couldn’t imagine what spending another two weeks in middle of nowhere New York must be like. It wasn’t even like he’d be in the city either. It was probably just as boring at Wisconsin was. Hux could never imagine himself moving to such a dull state as Wisconsin, especially when his father announced he got a much better job there and that Hux’s days at the academy were over. Being thrust into a whole new school, it sucked for Hux. But he thanked his lucky stars that he met a guy like Kylo. A guy like Kylo would go out of his way to be as romantic as possible. Whether it was taking you out for night ride on a motorcycle to go star gazing or whisking you away from god-awful wedding duties, Hux knew that this was someone who really loved him. And that gave him an idea…

 

“Do you really think we’ll be able to fill a whole two hours-worth of talent in this show tonight?” Finn asked. “I mean, not that two hours isn’t long for them but, has it ever gone over?” 

The counselors were watching the campers get into their places as they sat in the last row. Originally, they were supposed to have the talent show take place outside on the old circle stage but with the rain that occurred the night before, the counselors had to scramble for a plan B since the stage was still not dry by the late afternoon. So the talent show took place in the mess hall after dinner. Rey was helping out with campers on their costumes while Finn, Kylo, and Poe all sat together. 

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Kylo sighed. “But here’s hoping this doesn’t go over two hours.” 

“Is everything alright?” Poe asked. “You’ve been…quieter than normal.” 

“As opposed to what? Slightly talkative?”

“I’m just saying…” Poe got quiet, feeling guilty about saying anything in the first place. 

“Well, if you must know, I have to stay with my uncle another two weeks.” 

“I thought you were heading back to Wisconsin on Saturday?” asked Finn. 

“I thought I was too. Until my folks found out about me taking my grandfather’s old motorcycle out to take Hux on a date. So I’m stuck here another two weeks. I didn’t even break the damn thing! I don’t see why they have to be so upset!” 

“Dude, that seems pretty harsh,” Poe agreed. “But then again, Han was always weird to me.” 

“I think the worst part about all this is another two weeks I don’t get to see Hux. What am I going to do?” 

“He will wait for you to come back,” Finn reassured him. “You spent a whole summer apart and I think he’ll wait for you two more weeks.” 

“Finn’s right,” said Poe, giving Kylo a pat on the back. “He’ll greet you with open arms once you head back to Wisconsin.” 

The lights dimmed down and an older man walked up to the makeshift stage on the other side of the mess hall, tapping on the microphone. 

“Good evening boys and girls and welcome to our annual talent show here at Camp Crystal Pond”  
There was a collective applause from all of the campers and counselors in the audience. The camp director looked around at everyone and continued to speak, describing this year to be his favorite year thus far. Afterward, he went on to introduce the first act, two young girls doing rhythmic gymnastics to a pop song. 

It was about an hour into the show. So far, all the talents consisted of choreography and monologues. There were so many other acts that had to go on and from what the three of them could tell, it looked like there was a lot going on backstage. 

“Do you think we should go over there and help her?” Kylo asked, pointing to Rey helping with some girls and their cowboy hats. 

“I think she’s got this,” said Poe. 

“Alright, people, settle down,” the camp director shushed the crowd. “Okay, our next act” 

“Excuse me sir!”

Everybody’s heads turned. A tall figure with messy red hair was running from one side of the mess hall all the way to the stage. The camp director looked at the redhead quizzically as he took the microphone out of his hands, softly apologizing. 

“Hello everyone. I’m looking for someone. Has anyone seen a Kylo Ren here?” 

Oh good god, Kylo gasped. What the hell was Hux doing? Actually, what the hell was he doing here? Hux looked around in the audience searching for Kylo. He stood up from his seat and smiled as Hux turned to face him, their eyes meeting at once. There were murmurs amongst the campers, as everyone else knew him by his given birth name. 

“Kylo, I know what you’re thinking,” Hux started. “I know I’m supposed to be back in Wisconsin right now but I managed to get a plane ticket here.” 

“How did you find me?” Kylo asked. 

“I can’t hear you,” Hux motioned with his ears. “You’ll need to shout.” 

“I said how did you find me?” Kylo shouted, as he was asked. 

“It wasn’t easy for me to find you, believe me! But I’m here. Listen, I know that you do so much for me, especially with how tempermental you can be…” 

“What do you mean I’m tempermental?” 

“But I know how much you care about me. Especially with how patient you’ve tried to be while we were on other sides of the country. Listen, I came here to tell you,” Hux took a deep breath. “Kylo Ren, I love you!” 

The whole camp was silent and then a collective “Aww” fell upon the whole mess hall. Kylo looked around at everyone as his face turned red. He looked over at Poe and Finn, who were giving him two big thumbs up. He saw Rey stumble out from behind and onto the stage with Hux. She looked at him with wide eyes and then at Hux and then back Kylo, mouthing to him, “Is this the guy?” Kylo nodded his head and Rey gave him the okay, running off the stage before Hux could ask who that was. 

“Kylo Ren, I love you. I know this summer has been sucky with me in California with my surrogate mom, Chelsea and you being in the woods. It sucks but god, I missed you and I know I’m not the best with telling you how I feel but I had to tell you in person. I love you, Ben Solo. I love you, Kylo Ren and no one can take that away from me.” 

“Excuse me sir, I’m going to need you to leave,” the camp director said, approaching Hux. 

Hux ushered himself off the stage, his eyes never leaving Kylo as he exited the mess hall. The audience was still abuzz about Hux’s declaration of love, wondering who that guy was onstage. It took a while for everyone to settle down before the talent show could be resumed. 

A little over an hour later, the talent show was over. The winners were a group of girls who did a girl group medley. When the show was over, Kylo and Poe returned back to their cabin. As they were leaving, everyone still kept buzzing about Hux. As the campers passed by Kylo, they would stop and stare. Kylo didn’t get it but Poe found it amusing. 

“You must be famous!” Poe joked. 

“I’m not famous, it’s Hux,” said Kylo. “Where did he go?” 

“He can’t be that far. I’m sure he’s still around here.” 

As soon as they reached the cabin, there was a familiar face leaning against their front door, smoking a cigarette. Kylo had a big smile on his face when he saw him. There he was, Armitage Hux. Looking as cool as ever. 

“You got a minute?” Hux asked, blowing the smoke out. 

“Sure,” Kylo shrugged. 

It was Poe’s cue to head back into the cabin while Hux and Kylo stayed outside. The sky was clear as day and there was a slight chill in the air.  
“What made you really come here?’ Kylo asked Hux. 

Hux took another drag and stomped the cigarette out. “The thought of not seeing you for another two weeks would’ve really sucked, considering how much of my summer sucked without you.” 

“You really mean that?” 

“Yes, I mean that.” 

“But what about the other stuff you said? I was referring to you saying you loved me at first.” 

“Kylo, I meant every word I said up there. You know, I enjoyed being in California but I missed Wisconsin. You know why?” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because you’re the best thing about Wisconsin.” 

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux tenderly, then a little more passionately. There were things that Kylo liked about Wisconsin. He liked that he had Phasma with him and throwing the crazy parties, but if there was one thing he loved most, it was Hux. Right now, Hux made him really like Camp Crystal Pond a lot. 

“I love you Kylo Ren.” 

“I love you too, Hux. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com) and talk to me there! Thanks again for reading!! :) xx


End file.
